Pub & Go !
by Vladamdam
Summary: Camus, un Français en voyage en Angleterre pour une raison totalement inutile, rencontre un British barman avec qui il aura une soirée disont...alcoolisée ! Rhacam UA. Full stéréotypes !


**Salut-Nuggets !**

**Un OS potable ! ! Un OS qui raconte vraiment une histoire ! Youhouh, j'suis trop contente d'avoir pondu ça ! (Faut me comprendre, j'en ai jamais fait de tel auparavant !) ^^**

**Et sa change de l'éternelle mort dans mes Gaidens ! Ici, place aux bikoux ! ^^ (Nan c'est pas de la guimauve, je vous rassure !) **

**Je remercie _Kahishiki Sama_ pour sa relecture ! Et son sens de l'humour délirant aussi ^^ **

**Tant que j'y suis ; le couple suivant est très peu connu. Il m'a été inspiré par _Raixanders_ (Si tu passes par ici justement : lot of love for you, Raix ! ^^). **

**Vala ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Pub & Go**

Au cœur d'un charmant petit village anglais incroyablement noyé par la brume matinale, un présentateur radio réveilla le propriétaire du fameux appareil en beuglant joyeusement qu'il était très exactement six heures du matin.

Rhadamanthe, le jeune homme en question, essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter ce foutu réveil de malheur en gardant la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Mais après un jet de téléphone digne d'un champion olympique de lancer de poids et un magnifique trou dans le mur de son appartement, il dut finalement se résigner à se lever.

Travailler, travailler et encore aller au boulot tel le nain allant à la mine; c'est bien ce qui constituait les deux tiers de la vie de ce jeune anglais de vingt trois ans. Mais il le fallait parce qu'il devait bien se nourrir et on va dire aussi qu'il aimait bien son boulot ! On va dire...

Suite à une douche revigorante et son combat quotidien et acharné avec sa propre chevelure blonde, suivit d'une tranche de pudding et d'un café ; il rejoigna le pub dans lequel il travaillait.

C'était un pub typiquement anglais, comme tant d'autres. Comme les cinq autres établissements de son village, qui pourtant ne comptait pas moins de mille habitants ! Y'avait rien d'autre ! Ah si, une épicerie et une poste ce qui est quand même bien; mais comme dans toute l'Angleterre, les pubs faisaient l'attraction principale du petit village. En même temps, dans un petit village paumé dans le Yorkshire, à part boire et dormir, y'avait pas grand chose à faire.

Traverser trois rues et un virage, c'était facile, vraiment. Mais ça l'était moins lorsqu'on est plonger dans un brouillard éternel à couper au couteau. Et Rhadamanthe faillit se faire écraser par des routiers mal renseignés sur la région. Deux fois. Mais la rubrique des chiens écrasé, c'est pas sa tasse de thé.

En envoyant un magnifique "fuck" à son dernier agresseur présumé, il rentra dans la taverne. Malgré son aventure du matin, la journée devait bien commencer, et il voulait pouvoir manger à la fin du mois...

* * *

Vers quatorze heures, l'activité du pub était à son apogée. Les habitués du bar se comptaient par douzaines, comme les plats de fish and chips servis.

Ne pouvant ouvrir les fenêtres pour permettre l'aération (si on le faisait, on serait vite inonder par les pluies diluviennes digne des plus grandes moissons s'abattant à l'extérieur et l'on ne s'entendrait plus parler, le tonnerre étant de la partie) ; l'odeur de l'établissement était donc saturé par l'alcool et l'huile des repas. Que du bonheur lorsqu'on était, comme Rhadamanthe, serveur presque toute la semaine ! (Mais rappelons qu'il veux manger à la fin du mois, donc courage Rhadamanthe !).

Le jeune homme ne chômait pas et était apprécié de la clientèle. Anglaise. Seulement anglaise, la clientèle. Car quand arriva Camus, un jeune homme Français de passage dans le petit village où il habitait, il ne sut pas du tout comment réagir pour faire bonne figure auprès de la population Française dont les papilles gustatives était très fines à ce qu'il paraissait.

Donc, après une courte hésitation, il choisit le franc parlé. Plus simple et plus court. Mais le Français lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

"-Can I have a place, please Sir ?" interrogea-t-il avec un très mauvais accent.

-"Vous êtes Français ?" demanda Rhadamanthe, qui ne le savait pas jusqu'ici. Il fallait dire que Camus parlait TRÈS mal anglais..

"-Euh..oui, comment avez-vous su ?"

-Votre accent est pourri." Répondit le blond en toute franchise.

Au moins ça, c'était dit. Le Français, surpris et un peu hébété, suivi l'Anglais jusqu'à une des seules tables libres du pub. Rhadamanthe lui tira la chaise comme dans les grandes maisons de restauration françaises, pour se jouer de Camus qui était déjà perdu..

Une fois placé, le serveur s'éclipsa, lui laissant le temps de choisir son déjeuner. Toute fois, il se retourna pour voir l'air de chiot abandonné qu'arborait le francophone.

Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il venait dans un pub anglais ! Et malheureusement pour lui, c'est bien le seul endroit dans lequel les Anglais se lâchent un peu et osent parler. Rhadamanthe rigola légèrement à cette vue.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, l'Anglais revint vers le nouveau client, tout sourire :

"Alors, choisi ?"

-"Backed beans, s'il te plait."

Griffonnant sur son papier,il déposa ensuite sa commande au comptoir et alla s'asseoir devant le Français, dont il trouvait la présence curieusement agréable, il faut dire.

"-Et qu'est ce que tu fais au juste en Angleterre ? C'est pas commun de voir un Français par ici"...

"-Je voudrais savoir de quoi ont l'air les plats d'Outre-Manche."

"-Dans un pub rural ?!"

"-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Je suis rentré dans le premier restaurant que j'ai vu."

"-Pas la meilleure, je dois dire..."

"-Bon.."

Entre temps, le plat de Camus était arrivé et les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à parler gastronomie, qu'elle soit anglaise ou française. Ils n'avaient pas remarquer le tutoiement réciproque si vite installé entre eux, mais la jeunesse leur excuse; ni le temps qui s'écoulait à une vitesse hallucinante.

"-Si tu veux, demain à midi je peux t'emmener en ville. Pour te faire goûter à des mets un peu plus délicats", proposa l'Anglais

"-Si tu as de bonnes adresses, je suis d'accord."

Le rendez-vous prit, ils se séparèrent. Rhadamanthe reprit son travail et Camus sortit de la brasserie avec un sourire de chat repu. Bizarrement, le Français avait laissé un beau pourboire au serveur, ce qui n'échappa pas aux collègues de ce dernier, qui vint lui signaler la chose avec un air ahuris:

"-You've got a weakness for this Frenchy, Rhancy ?!..."

"-I quite like him, yes.."

* * *

_Bangers and mash _

_Les bangers and mash sont un plat anglais et irlandais de pommes de terre écrasées et de saucisses, la viande ne pouvant être que du porc. Ce plat et habituellement servi avec une sauce au jus d'oignon. _

_Les bangers tiennent leurs origines durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Avec les 'eel pie' (pâté en croûte d'anguille), ce plat est une véritable icône des plats traditionnels de la classe ouvrière de Londres et de Dublin._

_Fish and chips _

_Le Fish and chips est un plat de restauration rapide britannique consistant en un poisson frit dans de la pâte ou de la chapelure, servi avec des frites._

_Ce plat, introduit en Angleterre au XVIIéme siècle, est les plus connu par les populations étrangères. Il serait équivalent au Potato chips Américain, reprenant la même recette, ou au steack-frites Français, en remplaçant le poisson par de la viande._

* * *

"-Et c'est tout ce que te dit ton bouquin ?" demanda Rhadamanthe, peu surpris par le récit de Camus.

"-Oui, tu peux m'en dire plus ?"

"-Nan, mais je mange ça depuis ma plus tendre enfance et comme tu vois, je ne suis pas mort ! C'est mangeable, j'te dit !"

Le Britannique n'avait rien dans sa voix qui pouvait sous-entendre qu'il était agacé par les manières du Français. Au contraire, il en paraissait même presque amusé.

Le Français prit une bouchée du plat de pommes de terres trônant devant lui. Celle-ci fut vite suivi par d'autres, un peu plus fournies. Il dégusta son plat calmement, sous le regard satisfait de l'Anglais. Lui même mangeait tranquillement son poisson, mais sans vraiment y porter une quelconque attention.

Après tout, ce grand garçon était bien plus intéressé par le gamin qui se trouvait devant lui que par un repas qu'il connaissait sous tout ses angles depuis deux décennies !

Camus était le pur préjugé Français, celui qui, sans s'en rendre compte, ne perdait pas une occasion pour venter les qualités de son pays. Celui qui fume une cigarette électronique. (Parce qu'on vois que ça en ce moment...) Celui à la pointe de la mode, chic et aussi celui qui trouvait bizarres touts les aliments ou plats n'appartenant pas aux traditions de son pays, car rappelons le, il est Français, et en France, ils sont pas des cochons.

Surtout (et malheureusement pour le Frenchy), comme le laisser dire un vieux clicher britannique et américain, le jeune Français était assez efféminé. Physiquement, Camus était indéniablement beau et sa silhouette... Et bien disons que de dos, on pouvait facilement se tromper sur la nature du jeune homme et le prendre pour une jolie jeune femme toute mince!

Il répondait à presque tous les critères faisant d'un Français un bon clicher aux yeux des autres pays. Camembert et escargot comprit.

Et c'est parce que Camus était le parfait Français que lui, Rhadamanthe, devait être _The Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman_ !

Foutus stéréotypes...

"- J'vais aller payer, si tu veux bien" fit la voix de Camus, à la fois douce et tranchante, le libérant de sa contemplation quelque peu embarrassante.

_~Gentleman, soyons gentleman_, pensa Rhadamanthe

"-Attend ! Je me charge de l'addition !" Se précipita le blond

"-Bah euh...merci bien! Mais Rhadamanthe... Comment dire... Pourrais tu me lâcher le bras que tu viens de m'attraper, à l'instant même?"

Le Britannique ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il serrait durement le poignet du Français, simplement pour l'empêcher de partir. Après un laps de temps (parce qu'il est pas doué le Rhancy ^^) , l'Anglais percuta et relâcha Camus en bredouillant un "sorry" un peu penaud et précipité.

Le Français massa son poignet alors que Rhadamanthe filait vers la caisse. C'est qu'il était charmant et bien sympathique le monsieur tout blond là, mais il avait aussi beaucoup de poigne!

C'était pas plus mal que l'Anglais soit aller payer ce repas, pensa t'il. Il avait une proposition à lui faire en échange du repas offert.

De son côté, le monsieur se sentait plus comme un adolescent de seize ans hormonalement parlant qu'autre chose. Il ne revenait pas des pensées qu'il avait envers Camus et de ses réactions puériles typique d'un gamin de quatre ans.

Il revint vers son ami, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, le regard de ce dernier disait clairement qu'il était tout excusé, mais... Il s'en voulait quand même, juste un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu quoi...

L'air peiné de Rhadamanthe ne passa pas inaperçu. Tendrement, le Français lui tendit sa main :

"Balade digestive sur les rives du fleuve voisin ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix chantant l'invitation, comme si il se souvenait de sa Seine natale.

L'Anglais serra la petite main de Camus, en essayant de ne pas trop la broyer. A la suite de cette réponse muette, le Parisien les dirigea vers les bords du cours d'eau, coulant tranquillement quelques rues derrière la brasserie.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant du magnifique paysage que leur offrait la petite ville anglaise.

"Rhada...?"

L'esprit du dit Anglais remarqua que l'on ne l'avait jamais appeler ainsi. Ses collégues du pub l'appelait 'Rhancy', ce n'était guère différent mais... Le ton employé pas Camus le rendait ivre... De bonheur, ça aurait été très difficile d'être bourré avec une phrase quand même...

Tiens, en parlant de boisson, il faudrait absolument faire goûter à Camus ses alcools. Si bien sur fallait-il que le Français tienne les alcools forts...

"_Mhh..Rhada, please..._"

_Par la Reine d'Angleterre et Big Ben, cette voix !_

"Yeh...Oui Camus ?" fit Rhadamanthe qui essayer vainement de retirer ses idées peu catholiques de son crâne anglais à l'imagination très fertile.

"C'est qu'il commence à pleuvoir et je n'ai rien à me mettre sur le dos..."

Là, ça aurait dû être le moment où Rhadamanthe passerait en mode _Gentleman_ mais...lui non plus n'avait rien sur la peau... pas d'bol !

"-Je te ramène ? J'ai encore plusieurs choses à te faire déguster.

"-Ah bon ?" Répondit innocemment le français.

Les deux hommes accélèrent le pas en direction du restaurant de la ville. La voiture de Rhadamanthe les attendait devant.

"Oui, si tu sais tenir l'alcool."

Camus ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il tenait. Les vins, ça le connaissait (et stupide clicher pour lui-même)! Mais là n'était pas la question... Ils marchèrent encore et arrivèrent enfin au véhicule du jeune homme. Rhadamanthe ne perdit pas une seule seconde et ouvrit la portière pour Camus, et rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. La tonerre grondait déjà dans le ciel.

Le doux ronronnement de la Mercedes et l'efficacité du chauffage avaient délié les bras du Français, mais dés que l'on s'était réchauffé, c'était exactement où l'on devait sortir se les geler dehors c'était carrément injuste quoi!

Le francophone montra une supérette du doigt :

"Dépose moi là, s'il te plait.."

"-_What_-Quoi ?! T'as pas vu la drache qui tombe ?!"

"-Si je l'ai vu ; mais laisse moi faire, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Attend moi ici" termina Camus pendant que Rhadamanthe garait son véhicule en face du petit magasin.

Il regarda son Frenchy s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le rideau de pluie ne l'empêche de voir son ami. Sale pays va ! Contre sa volonté, il resta dans sa voiture, attendant sagement le retour de Camus.

Et il recommença à rêver, son esprit se portant sur celui qui venait de disparaître deux secondes plus tôt. Devais-il le rattraper, car le Français avais surement fuit sa présence ?

Il trouvait Camus formidable, il en était presque amoureux. Et c'était la troisième fois dans la journée qu'il pensait au Français comme ne le ferais pas du tout un adulte normalement constitué. A ce point, Rhadamanthe se demandait s'il était vraiment obsédé ou juste complètement dominé par ses hormones, voir les deux.

La portière claqua de nouveau, le refaisant sortir de ses rêves. Et l'on vit rentrer dans la voiture de l'Anglais un Camus détrempé, dont la chemise anciennement blanche ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à un chiffon mouillé transparent.

"-Il fait toujours ce temps d'merde dans ton pays ?"

"-Les trois quarts du temps oui." répliqua Rhadamanthe, qui se rinçait l'œil à la vue du torse du Français. Celui ci semblait sortit d'un concours de t-shirt mouillé, alors évidemment que l'Anglais ne perdit pas une miette de spectacle, foutue hormones folles ! pensa-il.

"Arrête de baver et file ! J'vais choper la crève si tu traînes !

-Tout d'suite, chef !" rigola l'anglophone.

Et le moteur s'élança une nouvelle fois à travers les trombes d'eau. En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant le domicile de Rhadamanthe, dans le minuscule village où il habitait. En ouvrant le coffre de la voiture, le Britannique questionna Camus sur sa descente inopinée :

"-Et à quoi ça t'as servit au juste, de faire un tour au supermarché ?!"

"-Je veux te rendre la pareille du repas de ce midi. Ce soir : dîner français !"

Rhadamanthe asquieça, ravit. Dîner une nouvelle fois avec le Français ; il ne demandait pas mieux et ne le dirais pas deux fois! Il l'aida à porter les courses jusqu'à son appartement le plus vite possible, la pluie ne décidant pas à s'arrêter. On aime l'Angleterre et son temps pourrave ! La pluie digne des chutes du Niagara, c'est qu'on est bien en Angleterre !

L'anglophone ferma la porte et posa le sac dans l'entrée. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une fabuleuse soirée en compagnie du jeune homme !

Il alla chercher une chemise et un jean secs pour ce dernier, qui restait aussi trempé d'une éponge imbibée d'eau. Camus enfila les vêtements gentiment prêtés par son hôte. Quoique trop grand pour lui, il n'avait pas de problème avec la mode Anglaise. Une petite couverture sur les épaules pour éviter que ses cheveux ne gouttent sur sa chemise, le Français découvrit l'appartement de Rhadamanthe :

"C'est pas mal chez toi..."

Dans un large salon recouvert de vieux lambris sombre trônait un grand canapé pourpre et un fauteuil profond de même couleur. Entre eux, sur un tapis clair, était posée une table basse en bois, où les télécommandes, un magazine, une bouteille vide et quelques CDs se battaient pour avoir une place.

Dans un coin, on pouvait apercevoir un vieux comptoir prêt à rendre l'âme sur lequel nombre d'alcools anglais, de vins français et italiens, de bierres belges et allemandes, voir de vodka russes se dressaient, fièrement exposées ; mais risquant la chute à tout moment. Il devait en avoir vu passer des années, ce pauvre meuble...!

A travers l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte, la chambre de l'Anglais était visible. Claire, contrastant avec le bois vielli de la salle à manger. Le Français pouffa en remarquant un impact dans le mur et un téléphone meurtri sur le sol. La haine des réveils était donc internationale !...

"Assied-toi" fit Rhadamanthe en désignant le large sofa, en face du comptoir.

Camus hocha le tête et alla docilement s'asseoir. L'Anglais se retira derrière le bar, deux verres à la main. Le Français se laissa bercer par cette vision qui s'offrait : les alcools et les jus de fruits, jusqu'ici cachés sons le comptoir, dansaient littéralement entre les mains du Britannique un tango de liquide et de verre. Le bruit du shaker que l'on agite se fit entendre et les premiers cocktails servis à une vitesse hallucinante.

Donc en Angleterre, on a de l'alcool à volonté avec les services d'un barman privé en prime ?! Cool ! Il allait venir plus souvent en Angleterre lui, surtout si le barman était toujours aussi mignon !

Les deux cocktails magnifiquement colorés avait l'air bien plus appétissant que tout ce que Camus avait pu avaler jusqu'ici ! Un liquide orangé, comme de la poussière d'or qui flottait. Exactement comme la couleur des yeux de son créateur... Après le petit sorcier binoclard, venait le barman et sa bouteille magique !

"-Merci Rhada..."

"-De rien, _mon cher..._"

Ils prirent tout les deux leurs verres et trinquèrent joyeusement. Le Français essaya de deviner quel goût se mélangeait dans la boisson ; mais à part le pamplemousse relevé et un soupçon de Kir, on ne pouvait rien distinguer. C'était bon, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il buvait en fait.

L'Anglais, bouiné au fond de son fauteuil, admirait l'élégance naturelle (encore...) de Camus. Du haut de ces vingt ans, son ami possédait un charme incroyable et tout à lui ; si l'on peut faire abstraction de ses difficulté avec la langue anglaise. Il en avait encore des frissons d'horreurs.

Il semblait bien plus jeune que lui. Pourtant, seulement trois ans les séparait. Mais lui était baraqué, large d'épaule et assez musclé. Camus, beaucoup plus mince, ressemblait à une tête d'épingle à côté de lui. Mais Rhadamanthe aimait ça, il avait l'impression de pouvoir protéger le frêle Français. _Gentleman, penser Gentleman._

Il était intelligent aussi. Il connaissait des choses. Le jeune homme fascinait cet Anglais, qui n'avait jamais vu une telle concentration de perfection !

"Merci pour l'apéritif, je vais préparer le dîner" fit Camus, en déposant son verre vide.

_Et si gentil en plus !_

"-Attend, j'vais t'aider."

"-Si tu veux."

Ensembles, ils débarrassèrent les courses et se mirent au travail. Camus donnait des instructions à Rhadamanthe et celui-ci les rendait parfaitement. En finissant son magret, une question traversa l'esprit innocent du Français :

"-Rhadamanthe ?"

"-Oui ?

"-Est ce que tu es _célibataire _?"

**...**

Les deux rougirent follement. L'Anglais, en comprenant que le Frenchy s'était bien addressé à lui, et le Français en captant que s'était bien la question la plus puérile qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Quelle idée stupide et idiote! Franchement! Et bientôt, il allait lui demander s'il était plus Tanga ou Ficelle?

Bafouillant, Rhadamanthe essaya de sortir une réponse plus ou moins cohérente :

"-Euh...oui... Si j'avais quelqu'un, cet endroit serait mieux ranger, tu ne crois pas ?'

_Vala Rhada...Tu fais honneur à tes 23 ans ! En effet, ton appart' ressemble plus à celui d'un éternel célibataire ou à une chambre d'adolescent qui fait sa crise parce et qui mûe, qu'à un véritable lieu vivable mais... C'est ça d'être seul, non ? Pour le côté Gentleman, on repassera donc._

"- Et toi ?"

-Comment ?" Demanda Camus, qui était déjà retourné à son plat, un léger sourire conquit aux coins des lèvres.

"Et toi, est ce que tu as quelqu'un ?"

Cette fois ci, le Français passa à l'écarlate pendant quelques courts instants :

"Je...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu sais...C'est très privée, alors brusquement, comme ça...

-Mais n'est ce pas toi qui m'a posé la question en premier ? Répond, s'il te plait, Camus.

-..."

L'Anglais était, à ce moment, affreusement sérieux. Terriblement sérieux. Camus leva un timide regard vers Rhadamanthe, qui paraissait s'être légèrement penché sur le plus jeune. Le regard qu'il rencontra le pétrifia.

* * *

Le liquide rouge foncé plongea une nouvelle fois dans le verre du Français. En début de soirée, Rhadamanthe ne servait que du vin commun, le genre de boisson que l'on a toujours chez soi comme du Merlot, du Beaujolais ou du Saumur Champigny. Parce que le vin Français était aussi un des meilleurs, mais ça, faut pas le dire.

Simplement voila. Maintenant, il sortait ses meilleures bouteilles. Et le Chateau Margaux, Latour ou Haut Brion (à savoir : 1300€ l'une !) faisaient mouche auprès du Français, qui se demandait bien où le Britannique avait-il bien pu recevoir des vins aussi réputés (et chers...).

Camus ne pouvait que remercier Rhadamanthe. On ne goûtait jamais deux fois de tels crus, et v'là que l'Anglais lui en sortait plusieurs verres.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de traverser la Manche ! Pour boire des vins français ? C'est un peu idiot comme raison, mais il s'en contentera pour le moment. Voilà.

"Pourquoi Rhadamanthe ? Pourquoi nous sors-tu ces vins mythiques ? Ce n'est plus une boisson, mais une légende qui se trouve dans ma flûte.." (Qu'est-ce qu'il était poétique dit-donc ce Camus avec du vin dans le nez.)

Calmement, l'Anglais retira le haut verre cristallin de ses lèvres.

"Pour accompagner un repas exceptionnel avec une personne qui sait apprécier de tels trésors."

Le compliment fut accepté. Camus ne pouvait que l'accepté. Rhadamanthe se donnait tant de mal pour avoir sa réponse et surement ses faveurs, surtout ses faveurs en fait. Foutues hormones encore une fois, zut ! Il lui faisait la cour, c'était indéniable.

Le problème, c'est que le Français appréciait ça. Ça avait un goût...fruité ? (de vin surtout ^^)

Mais c'était le première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait utile et estimé, fallait le comprendre... Ben ouais, quand même, entre servir à rien et se voir agréablement draguer, il avait vite fait son choix le p'tit Français !

"Rhadamanthe ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es Anglais, comment arrives-tu à parler si bien Français et par la même occasion ; te dégoter ces vins ?"

_Ou comment passer du coq à l'âne...Bravo Camus !_

Rhadamanthe sourit, mais déchanta vite à l'évocation de son passé :

"Je suis d'origine française, Camus. Mes grands-parents ont fuit la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et se sont installé en Angleterre. Le cru que tu bois en ce moment est le seul héritage qui me restes de ma famille et la langue française est presque natale pour moi. "

Cette histoire claqua littéralement aux oreilles de Camus. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il se retrouvait si facilement dans les yeux de l'Anglais... Lui aussi avait en quelque sorte fuit la France..

"Camus, je retrouve mes ancêtres en toi... Laisse moi t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire pour eux..."

Le Français était figé, le cerveau à moitié embrumé par l'alcool. Rhadamanthe finit d'une traite son verre et s'approcha doucement de Camus, comme pour éviter de le brusquer ou de l'effrayer. _Gentleman on a dit!_

_Esprit français dit : KESKILFAIT LE DANDY LÀ ?!_

"Attend !" reprit Camus, qui se laissait déjà porter en princesse de sa chaise au canapé.

"Oui ?"

L'impatience commençait à pointer dans la voix calme et posée de l'Anglais. Les hormones aussi. À vivre tout seul, c'était normal qu'il... Enfin voilà !

"Tu comptes faire ce que je penses, là ?!"

"- Si ce que tu penses est ce que je pense, alors oui. Ça te pose un problème ?"

_ On repassera encore une fois pour le côté Gentleman_.

Camus hésita un peu... Pour finir par bredouiller un "non" peu convaiquant et de se laisser faire.

L'anglophone le posa dans le sofa. Et puis, bizarrement, il retourna derrière son vieux comptoir. Le Français le regarda et se sentit remplit d'une étrange sensation, celle d'être une bête traquée. L'Anglais était le chasseur, et lui le cygne.

Loin, caché derrière le bar, Rhadamanthe préparait, espérait-il, son coup de grâce. Son meilleur cocktail, plus beau mélange.

Après quelques coups de shaker, d'ajouts de fruits ou d'alcools, il amena deux verres remplis, une fois encore, d'un magnifique liquide. Muet, le Français en prit un timidement, à la manière d'un animal devant un piège.

"-Pourquoi hésites-tu ?"

"-...Je...Je n'ai pas de peur concernant tes boissons, non tu es un excellent barman mais...je n'ai jamais_ fait_ ça..."

Rhadamanthe...comprenait. Mais il aimait Camus et il lui montrerait ce qu'est le plaisir _à la Française..._(Quoi ?! C'est pas ma faute si les Français ont la réputation d'être des chauds-lapins ?!)

"Ne t'inquiète pas..." fit l'Anglais avec une voix chaude en se rapprochant de lui. _Gentleman, le retour._

Le ton de Rhadamanthe était ce qu'il voulait : rassurant. Camus n'était pas une bête traquée ; mais un être aimé. De nouveau il était le cygne, mais l'Anglais était le prince. Et pas d'idées tordus s'il vous plait!

Un doux baiser se fit sentir sur les lèvres du Français. Doux, simple, fruité ; peut être à cause des nombreux verres de vins. C'était un baiser attendu, mais Camus fut quand même surpris. Tellement surpris par la douceur que pouvait apporter Rhadamanthe qu'il en laissa tomber son cocktail, qui se brisa sur le parquet, échappant le peu de liquide qui y était resté.

En libérant les lèvres du plus jeune, l'Anglais ne put s'empècher de remarquer avec ironie :

"Tu sais que quand on fait un _French Kiss_, d'abord on ferme les yeux et puis..."

Avec un petit regard compatissant vers son pauvre sol :

"...que tu n'était pas **obligé** de fusiller mon parquet !..."

Camus lança un très léger 'désolé', aussi faiblard qu'un murmure. Il ne revenait toujours pas de son premier baiser. Mais aussi vite que le premier s'était achevé, l'Anglais reprit possession des lèvres attendrissantes du Français pour un second ballet sensuel, qui passa comme une invitation à aller plus loin.

_Et bien sur que Camus aller y répondre..._

"...Non..." susurra le Français, en se détachant calmement de Rhadamanthe.

"Comment ça, non ?..

-Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, _à part toi..._"

Le Britannique lui afficha un sourire ravi. Ô qu'il aimait Camus, et il l'aimerait à s'en damner, jusqu'au bout de la nuit s'il le fallait... _On vous avait dit, Gentleman._

Oh non...Il ne laisserait pas le Français filait **à l'anglaise...**

_No, my dear Camus, I will not let you to take **French leave**, no..._

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! (provisoire, peut-être... ^^) **

**Et fin en queue de Poisson ! Nanananèreuh ! **

**En fait, je n'ai pas fait la dite 'fin', parce que c'est une scène lemon tout à fait banale sur ce fandom ! ^^ On a une réputation de perverses, vous savez ? Et un simple copie coller aurez très bien suffit à finir cette histoire sans lendemain.**

**D'ailleurs, vous le voyais comme vous le voulait le lendemain ; soit y'a un couple ou y'en a pas ! Dites le moi dans les coms' !(p'tet y'aura une suite... pas sûre, hein ^^ !) **

**Enfin bref ! Je vous remercie tous d'être rester en plan devant cette fin magistrale ! (s'il on peut dire ça ainsi !) **

**Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !**


End file.
